


It's Okay

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Drabble Request by @castihelloboys: Can I get a drabble involving Steve or Bucky, and the reader cuddling …or whatever.. ;) by a fireplace and there’s a blizzard outside? Thanks Sar! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written Bucky in a while. I might entertain writing a Steve Rogers version of the request. I’m sorry this one is kinda sorta angsty :( I hope the ending is alright…

Despite his menacing moniker, the Winter Soldier doesn’t like winter. He’s always figured the name came from the cold and unfortunate demise of the original Bucky Barnes–the man he sometimes wishes he still was.

He still has nightmares. 

Flashes of that day in the Alps, falling. A cliffside and the white sky are all he sees as the train passes by, unaware and indifferent to the cargo it’s lost, labelled Sgt. James Barnes, Howling Commandos.

It’s dark when the falling stops. He doesn’t always wake up from the fall. There’s a crushing weight on his body, his arm hurts. He’s cold and wet. The snow falls, covering him in a blanket and then insulating him. It keeps him alive until Hydra finds him.

Then the nightmare is nothing but blinding, searing pain. He’s strapped to a cold metal table. He feels like he’s being ripped limb from limb. That’s what wakes him up.

But now you’re always there beside him. 

It’s not too late in the night but the sky is a dark gray as the snow quietly falls. Bucky is shivering. His skin is covered in a cold sweat. His legs are tangled and his metal hand is twisted and clinging to the sheets.

Without words, you sit up and get out of bed. You take his hand and lead him to your living room where you turn on the fireplace and grab the pillows and blankets from the couch. You pile them in front of the fire, a makeshift bed.

Bucky sits on his knees amongst the furnishings on the floor. You bring him a large glass of ice water. His throat is dry and raspy from the heaving breaths he takes. He stares off, out the window at the falling snow. It looks so soft and light as a feather, but each snowflake feels like a stone pinning him to the earth forever, changing his life.

You caress his cheek, claiming his attention and making yourself the only thing he sees.

“It’s okay,” you whisper.

The light from the fire dances across your face. Bucky’s gaze locks onto yours. The weariness shows in his eyes.

“You’re okay,” you murmur.

Bucky’s hand covers yours, holding it against his cheek. Your other hand slides along his shoulder; when flesh turns to metal, he no longer flinches, only breathes deeply. Your hand slides down his bare chest and rests there. His heartbeat slows.

“You’re home.”

Bucky allows himself to be enveloped in the warmth of the fire and the apartment you share. He lays back on the blankets and pillows. Your hand, no longer on his cheek, runs through his hair.

“I’m here,” you reassure him.

You curl up to his body, resting your cheek on his shoulder. Bucky tilts his chin down to kiss you softly. He rests his forehead against yours and breathes deeply. His arm around you holds on tighter.

“We’ll be okay,” he whispers into the night.

He finally falls back asleep with your head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. That’s the sound of the heart–the man–you love.

Maybe one day, you two won’t fall asleep by the firelight simply because the tortured Winter Soldier _needs_ it. But instead maybe it will be because Bucky Barnes only wants to.


End file.
